Some wireless communication devices implement alert notification services to communicate alert notifications to other wireless communication devices. According to many alert notification services, a central wireless communication device (e.g., a cellular phone) provides notifications to a peripheral wireless communication device (e.g., a “smart” watch, or other type of peripheral device.) The central wireless communication device may execute multiple applications and/or services that generate alert notifications related to indications of incoming connections (voice call, video call, etc.) and/or of information (e.g., messages, mail, reminders, etc.) intended for the user of the central wireless communication device. Current alert notification services provide limited capabilities and can be improved upon.